Snow White
by Obviously-Not-Candy
Summary: "Lips red as blood,hair black as night, bring me your heart, my dear, dear Snow White."


** I do not own Games of Throne, or the series of Fire and Ice. So please enjoy my story about two men whom are very good friend turn back on each other when it come to a beautiful, clumsy, bad mouth, rebel, crouageous, and brave girl who has to marry a Lord.**

**but would she love them? or will she love a bastard?**

* * *

><p>"Oh Lady McKelter, your so beautiful." One of the housemaid told me as she gentley set the train of my dress down.<p>

"Bull shit," I mummbled under my breath "can this be more torturess then my triplite brothers?" All the maids just smiled and giggle, I turned over to my care taker whom raised me ever since I could remember. She raised me like I was her own child, She bathed me, fed me, and cared for me like any mother would, but lets face it my mother ran out on me when I was just a month old. So my father Lord Angus McKelter, Lord of the Blood Islands married once more to Lady Myers, she beautiful and raident like the sun, she says she loves me but I know Lady Clohe' doesn't love me.

"Hush child, don't use that tone Lyla." Euria sat up from her chair.

"Why though? Why me, no one like me because I act-" Euria cut into my sentence.

"Unlady like?" She raised an eyebrow. Whom am I kidding I do act unlady like I'll never to fit in with other Ladies and Lords, I remember when father introduce me to my new mother when I was eight. The maids of the house pappered me and washed me up before my father got home, but as soon I step outside...well lets just say it ended up in contunious baths.

"Child, stop acting like you need to fit in, you are one of a kind a man would be lucky to have a woman like you. Hair black as night, skin pale as snow, lips red as blood, and eyes that shines brightly in the sky like the sun." Euria walked towards me with a smile that looked worry.

"But one question," Euria nod at me to continue "it's a battle between so called 'men' of the lands, why do they want to marry me?" I questioned her athorities.

"Checkmate." I smiled, and then walking out of me room.

"Milady! Come outside quickley were about to start." A maid ran towards me quickly.

"Oh wait! Put this beside my chair, but father and lady Clohe' won't see it." I gave the maid a wrapped up object, the maid had no idea what it was but did as she was told. I quickly ran down the steps of the castle, and outside to the games.

"There she is!" A stranger yelled out pointing one of his last finger at me. Everyone turned and smiled at me like I was some kind of rare jewl found up in the moutains of the loch.

"Hello everyone," I smiled than ran off to the side of my father "Continue." Everyone bowed then went off and mingle. My father, Lord Angus looked over at me slooching.

"Sit up, Lyla." Lady Chole' snarled at me. I quickly sat up straight, but I wished I didn't all I wanted to do was to stand up to her and say 'Your not my mother, and you'll never will be.' But father would be so angry at me if I had said it. Though I have a plan that would show Lady Myers and my father, Lord Angus that I'm not a girl that need to pampered and treated like a lost puppy.

"In the cordniess with our laws, only the first born need to compete, to win the hand of the fair maiden. Archers to your marks!" Lady Chole' yelled to the first born of other clans.

"Aye archers to your marks." My father joined in with his wife.

"And may the lucky arrow find it's target." lady Myers smiled and sat down next to my father. I could see the 10 first born children on there marks, but one was wearing a hood, I wounder why.

"Lyla, do you see that man under the sigil of the Wolf, thats Robb Stark isn't he dashing? I hope he becomes your husband, you two look perfect for each other." A servent to my side spoke.

"A Direwolf and a Blad Eagel? I know who is going to wear the trouser in the house." I replied back, the woman just chuckled at my repley.

"What about Greyjoy, The Karken." Another one said pointing to the man wearing a hood.

"Water and Sky?" My father barged into my converation. "Make babies with him and you'll have ship and land, my dear Lyla."

All I did was laugh at my father saying that and so did himself, but then Lady Myers nugded my father to watch who would win the honor of my hand, but so far all of them missed the bull's eye. Then it was Robb Starks turn to shoot the arrow then after that Greyjoy the last two men, then a lady servent handed me my bow.

"Be strong." She smiled. I nod at her, then looked to my side to see my father and so called 'mother' watching the two men hit the bull eye's. I quickley put on my cloak on covering my face until I got onto the field. All the 10 men and there fathers along with the crowd, my father, and lady myers. I pulled off my cloak,

"I am Lyla, and I'll be shooting for my own hand!" I yelled out. Everyone was surpise to see a girl like me shoot a man sport, I pulled back but I couldn't my dress was too tight around my chest, arms, and shoulders. I stomped my foot to the ground fustrated with girly-girl color silk dresses.

"Curse this fucking dress!" I yelled and bend over ripping my dress on my back, elbow, under arms, and my waist. I shot my first arrow and it hit the red dot and so did the other seven, then it came to Stark and Greyjoy. They were both very handsome men, I suppose.

"Lyla, don't you dare lose another arrown." Lady Chole' called to me. Though I didn't listen and release an arrow that went right straight into the middle of Robb's arrow, and then I moved onto Greyjoy whom put a hand on my shoulder trying to make me stop.

"Lyla Lillian Mckelter." My father yelled out from his chair. When I shot my last arrow that landed in middle of Greyjoy's arrow hitting the back of the target third leg, my 'mother' faced me with an angry look upon her face. I myself gave her the same look, face to face.

"Lyla, you are forbidden of archery." She forbid me and took away my bow. I looked up at her digusted at her tone of voice,

"You can't do that to me!" I agured back.

"Why not Lyla? Why?" She questioned.

"Because your not my mother, your not my blood, and you treat me like I'm a lost puppy in the forest. I'm a McKelter and I don't listen to fools like your family know as the Myers. I NEVER BE YOUR DAUGHTER, CHOLE'!"I screamed at her in tears. Lady Myers took a step back away from me and looked out into the crowd staring at her, it was ture.

"Lyla Lillian McKelter, yo-your just like your mother, but you don't look like her." My father confessed.

"Angus-" Lady Chole' was cut off by my father.

"Enough, my wife. My child, my blood, my daughter. You are more then I can dream of, your my beautiful, raident, clumsy, bad mouth, rebel, hot headed, couageous little girl. Though you'll have to marry one of these two men." My father finished while whipping a tear off my cheek. I couldn't take it any more, Robb and Theon looked at me then looked at each other. My father grabbed my hand and hold it out to Robb.

"Do you mind Robb, taking my daughter back into her room?" My father asked, but I took my hand out of my fathers. I shook my head and ran into the dark forest of the night.

"NO LYLA!" I could hear Euria called out for me.

'Lips red as blood, hair black as night, bring me your heart, my dear, dear Snow White.' A rang into my mind. I stopped and heard Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy running after me. Trying to catch me as a fell, but I felt no one catched me when I fell down on to the snowy ground.

"Lady McKelter? Can you hear me?" Robb looked down at me all worried.

"Lips red as blood, hair black as night, I will bring my heart, my dear, dear Queen." I spoke aloud. Then ravens and crows send me into my deep dark sleep.


End file.
